Super Hero Saga-Lightning Fast
by Memodo Shiki
Summary: After a freak accident at his family's company, Naruto is granted with an extraordinary ability only seen in comic books, but he is not the only one that has these abilities. Watch as he deals with his new life as Metro City's new hero.


**Hello my dear readers! I would like to bring you my own take on a hero like story starring Naruto Uzumaki as a superhero in our time. In this story Naruto is a speedster and his family is alive and well. **

**This story is a major crossover with everything you can think of from anime, TV shows, movies, games and anything else you can think of and I don't own any of them.**

**I hope you all like the story and have a good read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any movies, games, comics, anime, tv shows or anything else that may appear in this story.**

* * *

_Metro City. July 4th, 07:45 Uzumaki Family house._

"_Good Morning Metro City! This this Suzie Summer here coming to you live from the most futuristic place in the city. Namikaze-Uzumaki Industries. Today to mark the celebration that is the founding of our country, this corporation will unveil it's newest advancement in science and energy saving…" _*CLICK*

"Uhggg...man I hate this."

Waking up from his slumber, one Naruto Uzumaki sat up in his bed and tried to stretch away his tiredness, but failed to do so. He stood up showing off his athletic frame that would make many girls drool and many men wish that they had, his sun kissed blond hair was permanently stuck in a wild like hairstyle the spiked in every direction and his ocean blue eyes gave him the foren look that made even some of the older women want him as well.

Looking towards the clock on his bedside table he saw the time and date and smiled to himself. '_Today's the day.'_ He thought as he went into the bathroom and proceeded to have a shower for the upcoming day ahead.

Meanwhile downstairs a young looking redhead was happily humming a tune while she was cooking breakfast for her husband and son. She had long flowing straight red hair that cascaded down her back with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless green blouse under a long, loose-fitting white dress. She also wore a wristband that was black/dark blue on her left wrist and was currently bare foot. She was Kushina Uzumaki.

While she was humming a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, making her jump a bit before she her chuckling from behind her and turned to meet the face of her smiling husband, Minato. He looked like an older version of their son and was currently wearing a standard blue suit and black tie with the Namikaze crest on it and black dress shoes. (**1.**)

"You're already dressed up? I thought that we could spend some time together before you went to work." Kushina said as Minato gave her a light peck on the lips and rubbed the side of her arms slightly.

"I know, I wish I could but today is a big day for the company. Today could well be more than just new energy saving technology, it could also start the next advancement in all areas of science. This is what both of our parents have been dreaming about." Minato said and hugged Kushina as she gained a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you there soon I have to wait for Naruto to get ready-epp!" Kushina finished with a squeak as Minato pulled her in tightly and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"So he isn't up yet, huh?" Minato had a sly look on his face and began kissing Kushina on her neck as she giggled and moaned at her husband's touch and turned around to kiss him full on the mouth.

"Ewww, can you guys please not do that when i'm home." Naruto said as he walked down stairs to find his parents kissing. Said couple separated with small blushes on their faces, Minato cleared his throat and looked towards his son. He was wearing blue jeans with white and blue adidas sports shoes and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"Naruto, I hope you remember to get to the plant early. It's a big day today."

"Yeah I know, this is gonna be the biggest fourth of July celebration in history." Naruto said as he quickly took a piece of toast from the table as his mother hit his arm playfully. "I hope it starts later than usual, I have to got down to the Applied Science and check on things. Someone has to make sure those things are offline."

"Yes, what would he company do without you?" Minato asked sarcastically.

"Crash and burn." Naruto replied which got his parents to laugh while he looked at the time and hurried up. "Listen I have to go, I have to pick up Lucy for the carnival and the traffic will be murder."

Naruto quickly his toast and grabbed an orange and black leather jacket before leaving. Walking out of his family's house Naruto made his way towards the garage and opened it. Inside was a black Ferrari V4 motor bike with yellow pinstripes going down the sides. He zipped up his jacket and grabbed his orange and black helmet and a white and blue helmet before taking off into the city.

_Metro City. 08:45 Heartfilia Towers _

Twin towers connected by three central walkway stands out in the shining city as it reached heights that made it one of the tallest buildings in the city next to Namikaze-Uzumaki Industries and the Uchiha Corporation(**2**). Standing outside the towers was a teenaged girl with brown eyes and blonde hair, part of which was tied by a blue coloured ribbon in a singular bunch on the right side of her head, she had large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with blue stripes and overtop she wore a brown leather jacket with a white fur lining. She also wore a very short skirt that just passed her hips, and had a belt that kept her skirt up. She also wore some high-heels and a black band on her right wrist.

She was humming a tune as she watched car go by and pedestrians walk by minding their own business. Hearing a vehicle pull up to the sidewalk she looked over and smiled as she saw a familiar black and yellow motor bike pull up and park right in front of her. The rider took off his helmet to reveal Naruto's face with a big grin on it as he faced towards her.

"It's about time you got here Naruto. I thought for a moment you were going to stand me up."

The girl said as Naruto moved towards her and hugged her.

"Now why would I leave my girlfriend alone on this spectacular holiday? Do you honestly think so low of me Lucy?" Naruto asked with a pout as the Lucy just grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"No I don't, but could you have been any slower? Honestly you maybe the fastest on the track but when it comes to the important stuff you are as slow as a slug." Lucy said as Naruto got a raincloud over his head and knelt down on the grown.

"Lucy~ You're so mean."

Lucy grinned and looked towards the bike and saw that her helmet was already there waiting for her and walked up to the bike. Picking up the helmet she looked over the details of it and smiled. It was a custom made helmet that Naruto made for her in her favorite colours with a fairy like mark on each side. She sat on the bike and looked towards her boyfriend.

"Come on Naruto, we got a fair to go to." Lucy shouted out to Naruto who just stood straight up and sighed before walking over towards the bike and a long day ahead of them.

_Metro City Docks._

In an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city two figures could be seen walking towards each other with both of their faces covered by the shadows of the run down building. They stopped a few feet from each other and looked towards an open hole in the wall looking towards the ocean.

"You know what to do." One of the figures stated in a deep voice and was dressed in an expensive black suit.

"Yes sir, today is the day." The other figure said with an arrogant tone in his voice before he walked back into the shadows. The man looked towards where the figure disappeared and smirked. '_Yes, today is the day, and a day to remember as well.'_

_Metro City Park 12:09_

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked around the park that was full of different stalls and amusement ride as far as the eye could see. "This has to be the biggest carnival in years!"

Naruto chuckled at his girlfriend's behaviour. "I know what you mean, this year will be fun!"

With that said Naruto and Lucy spent most of the day enjoying the rides and tasting the different kinds of food present at the fairgrounds, Naruto had to help Lucy a couple of times when he thought that she was going to vomit. They saw people setting up fireworks for tonight and families already setting up of picnics in the park when finding the perfect spots to watch the show.

After a couple of hours they now find themselves riding a ferris wheel taking in the view of their high tech city. Lucy was leaning on Naruto's shoulder as he tilted his head and they both watched the sun getting ready to set on the horizon as the light reflected off the ocean in the distance and made them both smile.

Lucy sighed happily as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and felt him tilt his head onto hers. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew it wouldn't happen so she wanted to make the most of it. Just then she heard Naruto's phone ring and knew that it was the end of their day together.

Sighing, Naruto stopped leaning on Lucy and took his phone out of his pocket before answering it. "Hello?"

"_Naruto, we need you here at the plant now. We need you to check a fluctuation in one of the offline projects in the Applied Sciences division."_

"Okay mom, I will get there as soon as I can."

"_And make sure that you are dressed for the unveiling of the particle accelerator and generator tonight as well."_ Kushina finished as she hung up, leaving Naruto to sigh again as he put the phone away.

"You have to go, don't you?" Lucy said more as a statement than anything else. Naruto nodded slightly and hugged Lucy as he felt the ferris wheel descend. When they got off the ride they didn't stop hugging and slowly walked towards Naruto's bike.

"You know you can always come to the unveiling tonight. Why don't you?" Naruto said hoping to not let their date end here, but was saddened when Lucy shook her head.

"You know I don't like all that science talk, and can't don't even understand it most of the time." She said as they stopped at the bike and she cupped one of her hands on his face rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry about me, you can just make it up to me tomorrow. Deal?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head. He hated doing things like this to her but he always made it up to her and he always kept his promises. "Let's get you home then. Your father will kill me if you came home late."

* * *

After Naruto had dropped off Lucy at home he made his way over to his parents company and walked through the back entrance in order to avoid the ever growing crowd of cameras and paparazzi at the main entrance for the event that was about to transpire.

Moving his way through the building and greeting some of the staff and visitors that walked past, Naruto made it towards one of the elevators and made his way down towards the Applied Sciences division. It was a division dedicated to creating new and advanced technology that could help in different fields of science from biology to astrophysics. It also has ties to the military making armor and protection for soldiers and next generation surveillance technology. However it is currently being used to house any and all offline and malfunctioning inventions and was the reason that Naruto was there early.

The elevator doors opened and Naruto walked out into the the lab. The lab itself was a large underground bunker the length of the building that had a large open space at the entrance with computers and monitors in the middle off showing different sections of the lab and the technology itself while the actual inventions themselves were scattered around the lab with multiple rows and aisles that were easy to walk through. Walking up to the monitors Naruto took off his jacket and grabbed a lab coat before he started typing on the computer trying to find out which invention was active.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your parents at the function?" A voice behind Naruto asked as Naruto kept typing away.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing Natsu, doesn't your parents hold a giant party for every celebration in the world?" Naruto asked as he finally looked towards the other young scientist working with him and his lifelong friend. Natsu was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He was currently wearing blue jeans with black low-cut Chuck Taylors and a black shirt with a dragon design on the front which he wore under his lab coat.

"Yeah they do, but this year they said that I could do anything I wanted and then your mother called me up and asked if I could come in and help." Natsu said.

"To help me with the fluctuation or with the particle accelerator?" Naruto asked.

"The fluctuation."

"Well that's good. Have you found out what one it is yet." Naruto asked as he went back to typing.

"Yeah, and it two actually." Natsu said as he handed Naruto a clipboard as the blond raised an eyebrow.

"There are _two_ inventions that are fluctuating?" Naruto questioned.

"Two of them. One is the electron generator and the other is a next generation pyrotech bio-suit." Natsu responded as they both started walking towards the area where the technology was being held.

"Those two are right next to each other. That can't be a coincidence."

"I know, and the cameras around that area have malfunctioned as well." Natsu stated as Naruto sighed and muttered sarcastically about his day becoming better and better.

The two friends walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Natsu decided to break the ice. "So how are you and Lucy doing? You popped the cherry yet?" Natsu said with a grin as Naruto tripped over and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"What is wrong with you!? You don't ask a friend that kind of information Natsu!" Naruto shouted as Natsu's grin grew.

"What? it's a perfectly reasonable question."

"In that case how is Lisanna doing? You two dating yet?" Naruto said as a victorious smirk appeared on his face as Natsu blushed at the question before glaring at his friend.

"Fine, you win." Natsu huffed in annoyance as the once again walked in complete silence.

After a while the two scientists made it to the area that the inventions were and looked for the items. Naruto took the Electron Generator because it was a giant machine and he knew how to fix most of it's problems while Natsu dealt with the bio-suit. As Naruto walked up to the generator he once again marveled at the size of it. The machine itself was inside a giant glass like dome that stopped any of the energy from getting out and looked like a giant Tesla Coil in the middle of the dome while smaller versions of it circled around the outside of it.

Naruto walked up to the dome and tapped the glass and multiple holo-screens popped up. Looking through each of them Naruto became confused as the saw that the schematics for the generator have been copied and was currently starting up.

"Hey Natsu, come over here for a second. There's something odd going on here." Naruto shouted.

"Hold on! There's something wrong with the bio-suit, it on the fritz!" He heard Natsu reply. Naruto decided to investigate the generator by himself and activated on opening in the dome. Naruto walked towards the center coil and opened up a panel to see a small screen surrounded by wires and circuit boards and saw that some of the wire have been cut.

Seeing that the wires could be a problem Naruto decided to shutdown the invention manually but stopped when he heard the sound of a door closing. Turning around Naruto saw that the opening in the dome had shut and that a man in black clothing typing away on the glass.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the man. In response the man looked up but Naruto couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind a mask but he could see his onyx colored eyes looking at him with hatred. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man said nothing and pressed the glass one last time as Naruto heard the generator start powering up fully. Naruto hit against the dome as he saw the man walking away and yelling for Natsu to hurry up, not a minute later Natsu came over to see what was wrong and ran when he saw his best friend trapped.

"Naruto! What happened?" Natsu shouted as he rapidly began tapping on the glass.

"No time Natsu! Get security someone has broken in and has stolen the blueprints for this thing. I will try to stop it from activating from here but I don't know how long it will take."

"But what about-" Natsu said but was cut off by Naruto.

"Forget about me, I will ring my parents while you help security. GO!" Naruto ordered Natsu, who reluctantly nodded his head and called the security team. Just as Natsu was about to go join the search a fire caught his attention and realised that it was coming from where the bio-suit was.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed. "That's what the malfunction was on the suit."

"I thought it was supposed to protect people against fire, not create it." Naruto commented.

"It is, but someone did something to the fibers and wiring of the suit. It must have been the same bastard that did this." Natsu said.

"We can't let it spread. Take care of it Natsu, we have to contain it!" Natsu nodded at Naruto's words and ran over to the fire. Meanwhile Naruto ran over towards the coil once again and tried to shut it down. When he touch the coil he got shocked and stepped away before an arc of electricity could hit him.

It was then he heard a large explosion from below and he felt the whole building shake before the machine stopped and the room went black except for the light from the fire. Naruto looked around the dome and tried to find a way out but was stopped when he felt his hair stand on end and something pull at his shirt. Looking down Naruto saw the pens in his coat pocket start moving around in his coat before they started floating in the air. Naruto stared in wonder at what was happening before he saw the main Tesla Coil produce electricity and ran towards it.

Thinking quickly Naruto pulled an emergency lever which connected the dome to a specially made rod on the roof so that the energy would disperse into the air and not inside of the dome, but before he could fully pull it down another explosion was heard and it knock Naruto off his feet.

Time seemed to slow down as arcs of electricity and lightning shoot across the dome as a wave of unknown energies passed through it. Inside of the dome Naruto could be seen floating in the air as multiple bolts struck all over his body and six specific one struck his face and left three scars on either side. As the electricity continued to hit his body one bolt went through his heart making it glow for a second before dissipating.

As soon as the wave finished passing through the dome the electricity stopped and Naruto dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. As he lay on the ground a slight yellow glow streaked on his cheek before disappearing into the scars. As Naruto lay knocked out on the ground, people all over the city were in panic as multiple blocks of the city were out of power and building were damaged during the blast and many people were injured.

One thing was for sure, Metro City would never be the same again. Not after today….

* * *

**1\. In my stories where Naruto is in the real world the Namikaze crest will be the ANBU crest either on it's side or like it normally is.**

**2\. Imagine the Bahrain world trade center but taller. I am still thinking about what the other two look like.**

* * *

**There you have it, first chapter done and dusted. Tell me what you think about this and if you have any ideas for villains or heroes that should be in this story and what powers you might like to see.**

**I also need ideas for what to name Naruto for his superhero persona. If you have any ideas please tell.**

**Please review, follow and fav if you want. No flames please.**

**Until next time.**

**M.S OUT!**


End file.
